Pinkie's great Equestrian bake off!
by dftbawolfgrl
Summary: Pinkie Pie sat in front of the mailbox, her eyes glued to the space just above the door to said mailbox. Waiting impatiently for the mailpony, Heart Stamp, to arrive. She could barely refrain from opening and checking inside the box. The Cakes had asked her not to open and close the door every five seconds like she had done whilst waiting for Dashie's letter back when she first lef


Pinkie Pie sat in front of the mailbox, her eyes glued to the space just above the door to said mailbox. Waiting impatiently for the mailpony, Heart Stamp, to arrive. She could barely refrain from opening and checking inside the box. The Cakes had asked her not to open and close the door every five seconds like she had done whilst waiting for Dashie's letter back when she first left for the Wonderbolts tarring academy. Until she decided to just go and visit her. Something about not wanting to replace the hinges. Pinkie pie taught it was a little silly after all that's what the door was supposed to do. But they asked nicely and she even pinkie promised. And pinkie pie would never break a pinkie promise! After all, how could one aspect others to keep tires if she herself could not? Although she was still a bit to liberal with her pinke promises ponies might start to think they don't hold as much weight as they used to. Maybe she'd talk to Gummy about it later.

Pinkie's left eye had began to twitch from being held open for so long. She had been up since last night. Couldn't sleep to excited, besides what if the mail came early! This was in fact day two of the staring contest with the mailbox. The pink pony's right eye had began to twitch joining its twin. Pinkie fought with all of her might not to blink. But alas, she could keep her burning eyes open a second longer. She blinked and quickly opened the mailbox in a flash as soon as her eyes were opened. Her heart sank as the contents of the box were empty. Why wasn't her letter here yet?!

Pinkie really wanted to get started on her practice baking if she got in and to tell all of her friends. She had only told the Cakes, nopony else- she was to afraid of jinxing it. Of course, if she didn't get in she would need to mourn not getting in. Which would be just awful! But what if the letter got lost? What if her application got lost?! Why didn't her pinkie sense work in concern's of the mail?! Her baby sister, Marble Pie's sence did, which came in handy way out on the rock farm where it was a bit of a walk just to check the mail. Marble always knew when the mail would be there and what was in the mail.

Every muscle in her body felt tense, coiled, ready to spring at the second the stallion delivers the mail. Pinkie made a mental note to herself to make apology cupcakes with blueberry custard filling and lemon frosting.

"Pinkie? Why are you waiting by the mailbox again?"

Pinkie's ears twitched at the sound of Scootaloo's voice as the filly had stopped one hoof on the ground the other three remained on her scooter. Pinkie didn't look at her. The impatient pony merely waved her hoof frantically in the orange filly's direction.

"I'm waiting for something super important! I don't have time to talk!"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the look on the filly's face. A look of confusion, bewilderment and lastly shock.

"Whatever you say, Pinkie." Scootaloo pushed off on the scooter, still looking at Pinkie as she drove off.

"Come on, Heart Stamp! Where are you!?" Pinkie screamed to sky above. How much longer must she sit and wait in such agony? She heard a stallion clear his throat.

"um I'm right here, Miss Pie. I have a letter for you."

He took the long awaited letter out of his mailbag. Pinkie gasped at the sight of letter in the tan hooves of the stallion who delivered the mail. She quickly snatched it up and tore into the thick envelope. Her drinking in the words.

 _Congratulations Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie_

 _You have been chosen to be one of twelve bakers to participate in the Great Equestrian Bake Off- ten weeks of baking a wide assortment of baked goods, from bread to pie to cakes to tarts and everything in between._

 _There will be three challenges spanning a weekend. Two of which you will have prior knowledge of. You may also bring in special ingredients and recipes to make sure your baked goods are creative and delicious._

 _The first changle shall be bread. First, you shall make thirty-five individual eyropony-style breadsticks. They can be any flavor but they must all be exactly the same size and must be crunchy._

 _The second is a technical challenge which you will be informed of before you start said challenge. Be warned it shall not be easy._

 _The third will be a 3D beard sculpture. A map has been included with the letter. Hope to see you soon._

Pinkie squealed as she bounced on her tail up and down, bouncing higher each time. The letter culted tightly to her chest.

"Pinkie, what's going on?! Scootaloo came and told us you acting stranger than usual. Is everything alright?" Twilight asked, concerned for her friend.

"What is that your holding, darling?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie looked at her recently arrived friends. So far it was just Twilight, Spike and Rarity.

"Everything is perfect! Couldn't be more perfect!" Pinkie exclaimed, showing them her letter. "I got in to one of best baking contests for normal ponies! Please, oh, please say you'll be my taste testers! I need as many as possible! Eeeeeeee!" she had stopped bouncing only to give the big pleading eyes.

"Yeah, sounds tasty, Pinkie! I'll be your number one taste tester!" Spike agreed excitedly, eager to taste her baked goods. "What you making first?"

"Breadsticks! Ooo, I'm gonna make so many until their perfect! I have to start right away! Not a moment to lose! Then it's on to my big showstopper! A 3D bread sculpture! " Pinkie bolted to the kitchen leaving a could of confetti and glitter in her wake, the letter and map clutched tight in her pink hooves.


End file.
